


This Cannot End in Happiness

by melpomeni_mandy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hope vs. Despair, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomeni_mandy/pseuds/melpomeni_mandy
Summary: The futility of a love that has no future…or does it? AU, non-canon, fluff drabble but mostly angst.





	This Cannot End in Happiness

She did not want an affair in the shadows; a romance that could not bloom in the light, a love that could not be shared. And yet here she was, whisking herself away with what little time she could spare to the city of ice and stone. Many times she came unannounced, no letter or forewarning that she would arrive and like the harsh Coerthan wind that blasted against the mountains of Abalathia’s Spine she went to him: relentless, unabated, unwilling to be ignored.

To pull him away from his desk, parchment and quill felt like a victory every time she did it. That she could have a few precious hours of him and him alone had become a selfish need that she fell into deeper and deeper. But love should not be selfish—if that was what this truly was—and in this want of him that pushed and strained against every emotion and sensation she possessed was a persistent tug-o-war. To yield like the way her dress fell to the floor of his chambers to being drawn into his arms. To resist as she sighed in her own agony, knowing this could go on no longer, it had to stop somewhere…somehow.

But how easy it was to forget such feelings when being held by him, carried to the safe retreat of his bed and made love to. At least within the comfort of his grasp she tried to forget, in the thrall of what passion she allowed herself to feel. They knew better, did they not? The same sense of duty and fate both bound them and kept them apart: what good did their love do against the might of destiny?

And yet they still reached for each other, still yearned for the unattainable that was hardly ever granted lovers such as themselves. That, too, was a kind of resistance; a rebellion against what had been given to their lot in life.

In the respite that followed she grasped onto him tightly, as closely as their bodies allowed, burrowing her cheek into the firm curve of his shoulder and neck. He held her in tenderness, feeling the shiver of her body as her skin trembled under his touch.

“This cannot end in happiness,” Ahlis spoke, a mournful despair in her soft voice as she looked deep within his eyes, still so clear and blue in the dull lamplight of the bedroom.

“It is still worth trying for, is it not?” Aymeric said in return, a warm conviction in his words.

Would believing in him truly be enough? She pressed herself against him again, their bodies turning within the warmth of the bedcovers. Her kiss held her answer.

To yield to one another was to hope…and to hope was to resist.


End file.
